


Day 3, Day 4

by Widowfics



Series: Varian and Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt Varian (Disney), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Varian Angst (Disney), Varian whump, Whumptober 2020, don't judge I'm just a freshman, emotional breakdown, forced to their knees, manhandled, no.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: Varian chances a look behind him, just to make sure…Quirin’s eyes are blue.He stands up.Varian runs.orVarian sees Quirin's eyes turn blue in Race to the Spire and runs to the palace to warn Rapunzel; Quirin follows him
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Series: Varian and Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940524
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. My Way or the Highway

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a two parter because the second part fit well with day 4....instead of a part four of this series, I'm just posting a second chapter (hence the title). 
> 
> sorry I did not write this yesterday when I posted!! It was a long day:/
> 
> PROMPTS I USED TODAY: manhandled, forced to their knees (sorta)

“Varian, what’s wrong?”

Varian doesn’t answer, perfectly still save the shaking pumpkin in his trembling hands.

What...what had he just seen?

His father’s eyes had been _blue_ , he’s sure of it. It hadn’t been his imagination.

At the lack of an answer, Quirin’s eyebrows furrow in what seems like genuine worry.

“Son?”

This time, Varian opens his mouth, noticing how dry it’s become.

“I…”

Why? A million explanation attempts run through his mind; stories from the princess’s trip, stuff in his dad’s chest at home, maybe even the Demanitus Scroll?

One thing stands out. Knights from the Dark Kingdom (which he now knew to be real) being controlled through pledged allegiance to the moonstone from one of Xavier’s legends. A mind trap that signified it’s rule through a blue glow…

Rapunzel mentioning Cassandra and a powerful artifact this morning when borrowing his balloon.

His dad revealing his past as a Brotherhood member last week.

...it all comes together in one terrifying conclusion.

Cassandra has control of his father.

Yes, Rapunzel must’ve failed, but Rapunzel is in _danger._

All of Corona is, but Varian can stop that.

He just has to get to her before Quirin does.

“I have to go to the palace,” he blurts.

A look of suspicion flashes across Quirin’s face, and Varian’s heart skips.

He knows.

“Rapunzel wanted to meet with me,” he quickly adds, trying to cover up his mistake. “I completely forgot, and now I’m late.”

He places the pumpkin on the ground, rushing past his bag and sparing a glance at a safely dozing Ruddiger nearby. In a few seconds he’s halfway out of the field.

“Oh, are - are you sure?” Quirin calls. “It’s getting dark-”

“Yep!” Varian interrupts, not looking back, and not caring if he sounds suspicious. He just needs to get away, to get to the Princess.

_He knows, he knows that I know and he’s not going to let me tell anyone and he won’t let me get away_ _he knows_ _-_

Varian chances a look behind him, just to make sure…

Quirin’s eyes are blue.

He stands up.

Varian runs.

He runs faster than he thought capable, pushing out any emotions except the need to escape. The thought of Rapunzel’s life at risk pushes him on, but if it didn’t, the sound of heavy footsteps hitting the ground behind him certainly does.

Soon he’s crossing the bridge into the city. If the few people scattered around notice the boy being chased by his father, they don’t pay any mind to it.

Varian can only focus on his breathing and his goal. He’s so close to the palace...can he really escape?

Then another thought hits him. What is he thinking? He can’t bring Quirin to the palace, others could get hurt. He has to lose him before that.

His chance comes when he’s a few feet from the castle gate. A wagon rolls by and he ducks behind it before Quirin rounds the corner he had just come from. He looks confused, eyes searching for the boy he had been chasing for the last few minutes.

Varian takes this as his time to go, only pausing to catch his breath quickly. He won’t let the emotions come yet; that can wait for later. Right now, he must warn Rapunzel.

He runs to a lesser known entrance, acknowledging the guard (who thankfully doesn’t try to stop him) as he darts past him. Once inside, he looks for someone he can talk to. Rapunzel, of course, but also Eugene, or even Lance. 

He rushes through the hallway, preparing to turn the corner when-

SMACK!

He crashes to the floor, a sudden stinging erupting across the entire half of his face. He cries out in pain, immediately looking up at his attacker.

Quirin looms over him, eyes still glowing a sickly blue. Determination is set deep in the rest of his features.

“Dad..” Varian chokes out, eyes widening.

How had he caught up to him so fast? Does he know what he’s doing? Is there a way to stop it?

His throbbing cheek brings him back to reality. Though it hurts, Varian knows his dad is not safe right now, and he needs to get away.

The man takes a step forward, and Varian instinctively begins to shuffle back. To his horror, he’s stopped by Quirin placing a foot on his chest, effectively pinning him down.

Varian frantically looks around him, but there’s no one else in the hallway, no one else to save him.

At the sight of his son’s squirming, Quirin leans some of his weight into his leg, firmly holding the boy in place.

Varian groans at the new pressure, vainly trying to push the foot off of him.

“Dad,” he whimpers, panic rising. “Please, you’re hurting me!”

For a while, Quirin says nothing, ignoring his son’s plea. Varian’s fear grows bigger as he wonders what his father plans to do next.

To his surprise, his father sounds almost gentle when he finally speaks.

“I’m sorry, son. But I am loyal only to Cassandra.”

Suddenly, the weight is gone from his chest. But before he can do anything, Quirin grabs his shirt, yanking him upwards.

“And she needs a few things before you get to talk,” he adds, now inches away from Varian’s terrified face.

Without warning, Quirin begins to walk down the hallway, carelessly dragging the boy behind him. At first, Varian is too shocked to do anything. But once he realizes his father is not stopping, the panic from before completely takes over, and he desperately scratches at the grip on his shirt.

“Dad!” he yells when the scratching fails. “Let me go! Someone help!”

Quirin must understand Varian’s cries are a problem because they jerk to the side, slipping through a door. Quirin closes it quietly behind him.

At the sudden change in direction, Varian falls silent. He tries to take in the new room but it’s too dark to see anything. Unfortunately, it doesn’t take much to guess it’s a staircase when the rough steps begin to dig into his back as Quirin continues to pull his son with him. He lets out a yelp when his head smacks one of the edges, momentarily dazing him. 

Soon they have made it to the bottom, where torches give a little light. Varian’s vision clears from the descent and puts his hands on his father’s again, more to steady his shaking than to remove the grip this time. He blinks, trying to understand his new surroundings.

He wishes he hadn’t. The once familiar sights register in his brain and old memories that he wants gone forever resurface, as fresh and painful as ever. His breathing hitches and a newfound resistance courses through his body.

“No!”

His broken scream echoes through the empty cells of the palace dungeon that plagues his dreams almost every night. Why are they here? What is Dad going to do?

Varian finds that he no longer cares what Quirin has in store for him, just that he needs to get out of _here_ . He can’t stay in his place, can’t survive being in these walls, _please, not again-_

But Quirin is not stopping, passing empty cell after empty cell after empty cell. Varian can’t take it anymore.

He digs his heels into the hard stone floor, throwing all his weight in the opposite direction. This seems to catch the man off guard, and he stops, focusing his glowing eyes on the boy.

Varian doesn’t even notice his father’s glare, just trying to keep the tears welling up from spilling down his cheeks.

“Daddy, please…” he begs through erratic breathing. For a moment, there’s only silence. Varian tries to take deep breaths despite the way his shirt stays twisted in his father’s hold. Quirin says nothing, figure unmoving.

“It’s going to be ok, Varian.”

The unexpected words cause Varian to finally look his father in the face. His eyes are still blue, but something else catches his attention.

A small, reassuring smile.

Then Quirin throws him onto the floor of the cell.

A second passes before Varian understands what’s happening, but as soon as he realizes the hand is gone from his shirt, he jumps to his feet, straight for the door.

He’s not fast enough. Quirin has already closed and locked him in.

He failed his mission, and he’s trapped in the very place he swore he would never go back to.

And no one even knows.

“No!!!” he sobs, finally letting the tears fall. “Nonono please!”

He leans against the bars, the weight of everything crashing down on him. Quirin stands just out of reach.

Then he starts to walk away, not even glancing back. Varian’s hysteria rises even further at the thought of being left alone.

“DAD! No, please don’t leave me down here!”

But it’s too late; Dad is gone.

He falls to his knees, head resting against the cell door as he cries uncontrollably into his hands. He doesn’t care if he’s weak, doesn’t care if he looks pathetic. No one’s here to see him anyways. He had just gotten his dad back after a year with nobody, and now Quirin had left him. Once again, he’s alone in a cage, and the only person who could truly care had put him here.

Varian cries even harder.

Because who’s going to stop him?


	2. Running Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few moments, she finally pulls away. When he still doesn’t look at her, she gently lifts his chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. Barely restrained anger at his state bleeds through her low voice.  
> “What happened?”
> 
> or
> 
> Rapunzel and Eugene find Varian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, part 2!!! Stay with me guys, we have a LOT to go before October ends:)
> 
> PROMPTS I USED TODAY: caged

Rapunzel and Eugene rush down the dark stairwell, trying not to trip. For the past few hours, they had been dealing with castle robbery reports. What had really caught their attention was witnesses claiming it was the leader of Old Corona responsible for them.

Rapunzel’s thoughts had immediately drifted to Varian, and how the young teen had been improving recently. Her worries had increased when a guard told her he had seen the kid in the palace when the robberies had happened.

They had looked all over for him, something inside her telling that he hadn’t left. Now they entered the one place they hadn’t checked yet.

The dungeons.

Rapunzel pushes past Eugene, already scanning the empty cells of the first floor. Her eyes finally land on something, and she gasps at the sight.

Varian kneels alone, face pressed into his hands and knees, form shaking and hiccuping sobs escaping him every now and then. He doesn’t seem to notice their presence.

Eugene immediately takes a key out and unlocks the door, swinging it wide open. Rapunzel drops to the boy’s side, instinctively wrapping him in a hug.

Varian doesn’t react other than lean into her embrace, tears immediately wetting her dress.

After a few moments, she finally pulls away. When he still doesn’t look at her, she gently lifts his chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. Barely restrained anger at his state bleeds through her low voice.

“What happened?”

His big blue eyes quiver a little, as if he’s trying to force himself to focus on her.

“He left me here…” he says quietly.

“Who?” Eugene asks softly, standing beside them.

Rapunzel watches as Varian’s gaze drops to the ground. He sucks in a shaky breath.

“Dad.”

Rapunzel and Eugene look at each other. The suspicions of Quirin are true, then. But why?

Before she can say anything, Varian continues.

“B-but it wasn’t Dad,” he tries to explain. “H-his eyes were blue, he kept s-saying he was loyal to Cassandra. I- I was coming to warn you guys but he followed me and dragged me down the stairs and locked me in h-here.”

His voice breaks at the last word, new tears beginning to fall down his face.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Eugene are starting to understand. Their failure at the Spire today must have been the cause of all this. Cassandra now has control over all Brotherhood members, including Varian’s father.

Rapunzel pulls him close again, lacing her hand through his hair and letting him cry in her shoulder. Her eyes are fiercely locked with Eugene’s.

“Cass is running out of time to redeem herself,” she whispers to her boyfriend in a dark tone he’s never heard from her.

Nonetheless, he nods, remembering the sight of Varian hanging from her tower just a few days ago.

“What are you going to do?” he responds wearily.

She doesn’t answer right away, instead closing her eyes for a second. When she opens them, her usual gentleness is gone.

“I’m not sure, but I do know this.”

She looks down at the scared and confused boy in her arms as he holds onto her tightly. Resolve settles deep inside her.

“ _No_ _one_ messes with my friends.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!!!!
> 
> EDIT: not sure why AO3 is not letting me change the number of chapters in this work, but it's only two:)


End file.
